All The Things She Said
by ConquerorAlexander
Summary: When friendship crosses the line, all we can do is trust our heart and continue no matter how hard it seems or how great it is to know that we are not wrong. But it’s always a risk to take, but it’s a risk that must be taken. Taiora, possible fluff.


**A/N: **Well this is an interesting fiction. I am not a fan of Taiora, but I love this song and I don't know who else would go as PERFECT as Sora and Tai do for this song. The song is, "All The Things She Said." This fiction was partially inspired by Beautiful Innocence, because she loves the song too, and because I've been in the situation when friendship crosses the line. I know that Tai and Sora might seem young to experience such intense emotions but I've been there, and this song always reminds me of that time of my life.

To my Sora, I know that you probably won't read this and if you do, it's okay, because I'm over it, but you were my first girlfriend and I'll miss you, even though we see each other every day, but one day, that will come to an end too.

Well, enough with that, and I hope that you all enjoy this fiction, as much as I do, and I hope that I did a good job conveying the emotion that shakes us to our core. Lol, oh, this is also a fluff…I think… Lol, it's my first fluff, be nice and I hope you like it, and please review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Digimon nor do I own the song "All The Things She Said," T.a.T.u. does.

**Summary:** When friendship crosses the line, all we can do is trust our heart and continue no matter how hard it seems or how great it is to know that we are not wrong. But it's always a risk to take, but it's a risk that must be taken. Taiora, possible fluff.

**All The Things She Said**

The breeze was constant as both their hair danced in the wind, one wild and untamable and the other wasn't as long but was able to match the dance just fine as the look on both their faces was of bliss. He looked at her as she got closer and held his right hand as her free hand brushed some of his unruly hair out of his face as she brushed her lips against his and spoke, "I love you."

He woke up with a fright, sitting in his bead and covered in sweat. He looked around his room to see if it was possible that he hadn't woken up from such a pleasant dream. He sighed knowing that it would never go further than a dream, since friends weren't supposed to fall in love. But he couldn't help it, he was always dreaming of her but when he saw her in real life he couldn't do anything but be her friend. He decided that he might as well get dressed and get ready for school.

"_All the things she said, all the things she said, runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head. All the things she said, all the things she said, runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head, all the things she said (all the things she said), this is not enough…"_

The bell rung and Tai was late, as usual, since when he dreamed his best friend he never really was himself; he seemed lost and unsure. He held on to the straps of his backpack as he thought about his situation with the girl of his dreams. He imagined how perfect his hand would probably fit into hers, as they would hold hands as all couples do, and probably even make "goo-goo" eyes at each other. Weird, he thought, since that kind of stuff always seemed weird and stupid, but then again he had never been in love before. He heard some footsteps as he got closer to his homeroom door and closed his eyes knowing who it was and immediately started to feel his heart race.

"_I'm in serious shit, I fell totally lost; if I'm asking for help it's only because being with you has opened my eyes. Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?"_

"Tai!"

He turned around and felt his blood going to his cheeks, as he couldn't help the smile that came across his face to see her, slightly puzzled that she was late.

"Hey Sora, it's not like you to be late, is everything okay?"

She giggled, "Yeah, everything is fine, I was just talking to my mom about girl stuff."

He nodded, pretending to understand what it would feel like to talk to his mom about girl stuff. She saw the look on his face of confusion and slight amusement and shook him out of his train of thought.

"Tai, you're funny, but come on, we better get to class."

She pulled him by the sleeve but he could have sworn she almost reached for his hand and he immediately blushed and was thankful that she was in front of him, because couldn't hide the grin on his face. She stopped and opened the door and the students stopped paying attention to the lesson and all eyes were on them. Sora smiled as she apologized for being late, but Tai noticed the questioning look on his classmate's faces. He wondered if they knew how he felt about her or maybe his blush was giving it away, but all he wanted to do was hide away from their eyes because he wasn't in the mood to put up with them.

"_I keep asking myself, wondering how… I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out; wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me, nobody else so we can be free…"_

"Mr. Yagami, why are you late?"

"Oh, uh… I woke up late because I was up late last night reading, yeah, I totally was," he responded with the most innocent smile a twelve year old boy could muster. His smile faded though as he heard laughter. He looked around and saw that Mr. Fugiyama wasn't pleased to hear what he had to say.

"Mr. Yagami, I did not assign any reading last night, as a matter of fact that should have been done the day before, for the quiz that you failed yesterday."

Tai hung his head as he said, "oh…oops, sorry."

Mr. Fujiyama sighed and told Tai to take his seat and to take out his notebook because today's lecture was going to be on the test tomorrow. Tai walked to his desk which was in the middle of the classroom and off to the side and had a perfect view of Sora . Tai admired the sight of Sora and her red hair that stood out from all the other girls in his grade, he didn't even like those at all, they were too stuck-up for anyone but their mother's to put up with, but Sora was different. She was…Sora. He took a deep breathe and then leaned to his side to get out his notebook to take notes on the lecture because he couldn't afford to fail anymore tests.

So far the day had gone the same as it had all the other weeks in school and, as usual, Tai was not focusing much on anything, but was doing his best to write down some notes. He had one hand propped up supporting his head and the other hand was loosely writing down some notes as he felt a nudge on his shoulder. He blinked and looked and blushed at seeing Sora so close.

"Oh, hey, Sora. What's up?"

She laughed a bit, "Silly Tai, class is over. What are you writing down?"

He looked down and realized that he had been scribbling and not actually writing and blushed as she laughed some more.

"Uh, nothing," he replied with a nervous laugh and a slight blush.

"Come one Tai, let's go and have lunch."

He smiled and got up and left his stuff on his desk and walked side by side with the girl of his dreams, and his best friend. As he thought that, he felt perverted for thinking such thoughts about his best friend, but he didn't think they were wrong at all. All he wanted to do was hold her hand, and probably kiss her. His eyes widened as he realized what he just thought, and a blush crept on his face, but quickly tried to think of puppies or bunnies, or something that would get rid of the blush.

Tai put his lunch tray down and sat across from Sora and she did the same. They didn't say anything but ate in silence as a blush crept on both their faces as they were the only ones on their table eating. Tai and Sora wanted to say something but were afraid to speak since both couldn't find a way to get rid of the blush that was on their faces and ate slowly as they both thought of something to say so that it wouldn't be so uncomfortable for them. Enough time had passed and Sora took a deep breathe and right before she spoke the bell rang. They both sighed in relief but they both felt empty as they could have taken advantage of the time they had together.

As Tai turned around from throwing his plate away and saw Sora with a pensive expression on her face. Tai grew some guts and spoke, "Sora? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I am Tai. Just…"

"Just what?"

"Oh, uh, I have something to tell you but meet me at the circle near the cafeteria."

"Oh, uh, okay."

Sora left quickly and Tai was dumbfounded as he stood there with a deep red blush on his face and could only imagine what Sora wanted to tell him. He took a deep breathe and looked outside. The sun shined as it usually did, but today it was different. It seemed as it was fading and the clouds were getting slightly darker. He shook his head; maybe he was just imagining things. He started walking back to his classroom to put his stuff away to get ready for his P.E. class.

"_All the things she said, all the things she said, runnin' through my head, running through my head, runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head. All the things she said, all the things she said, runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head, all the things she said, all the things she said, this is not enough…"_

Tai went to his bench that he usually went to in class, and put his bag down and got his gym shorts and shirt out and placed them on top of his bag and sat down to take off his shoes. Once his sneakers were off he stood up and took off shirt and put on his gym shirt and as he closed his eyes he saw Sora.

"_All the things she said, all the things she said…"_

He snapped them open as he heard someone call out his name. He looked around and saw Matt looking at him confused.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just that you've been looking more spacey than usual."

"Oh, sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"_All the things she said, all the things she said…"_

"Oh, okay, just let me know if you need someone to take you to the nurse."

"Okay, thanks."

Tai got his pants and unbuttoned them and pushed them down and put his gym shorts back on and started to stuff his school clothes into his gym bag. He couldn't stop thinking about what Sora wanted to tell to him after school, but all he had to do was go through P.E. and he'd meet up with Sora at the circle.

"_All the things she said, all the things she said…"_

Once he was done he went outside to play his favorite sport, soccer. He was usually one of the boys picked to be captain and Sora was usually picked as the other team's captain. Another thing he liked about her that she was able to keep up with him in everything that he liked and found it equally amusing. He saw her running with the ball and about to kick a goal and he blushed again. Boy, he was doing that a lot lately and he couldn't figure out why, but he wanted to stop doing it so that he wouldn't be so self-conscious.

The game went well and they all had fun as they usually did. Tai ran back to the locker room as quickly as he could and got out his towel and stripped off his clothes and went right into the shower. He quickly washed off the sweat and the smell of the grass and wrapped the towel around his waist and went back to put his clothes on. He had just put on his pants as the other boys walked in and Tai didn't pay much attention to them as he put on his shirt and stuffed his clothes into the bag and his feet in his shoes, and ran out to go meet Sora at the circle.

"_All the thing she said…" _

He ran as fast as he could without seeming too excited, but he couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to tell him. Would she say, "Tai, I like you more than a friend," or "Tai, how do you feel about me?" or maybe, "Tai, I love you." Tai's face got redder as he thought more about those things and couldn't help but smile.

He got there and set his gym bag down and sat on the raised area of the circle. He reflected a bit and remembered how Sora and he instinctively looked for each other the first day of going to the junior high and that he found her here. They smiled, laughed, joked, and talked about everything and nothing. He sighed and smiled thinking about how awesome it would be to have her say those words that he's been dying to hear from her.

It had been three hours since school was dismissed and there was still no sign of Sora. Tai sat there nervously as it was getting a bit colder and he had just showered and was in shorts. He hugged his knees and kept his gym bag close as he wondered that since he wanted Sora to confess the feelings that he had for her from her, that maybe because he wanted to hear them so badly, he jinxed it.

"_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed. They say it's my fault but I want her so much; wanna fly her away where the sun and the rain come in over my face, wash away all the shame. When they stop and stare, don't worry me, 'cuase I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me. I can try to pretend, I can try to forget, but it's driving me mad, going out of my head…"_

Tai stood up and put his gym bag over his shoulder and gave up on the thought of Sora showing up and thought that it would be best if he would go home and change into his sleeping clothes and hopefully be able to sort out the mess that was his heart and brain.

He walked out of the school and along the sidewalk, careful to not get too close to the cars nor take his sweet time that someone would be able to follow him. Tai was able to keep a steady pace, since he was resting as he waited for Sora. He took a deep breathe and remembered what she said, _"…I have something to tell you…"_ Who would have thought that in all his life those six words would mess so much with his emotions. He sighed mentally and shrugged as he kept up his pace, as his house wasn't that far away.

"_All the things she said, all the things she said, runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head. All the things she said, all the things she said, runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head, all the things she said; this is not enough… this is not enough…"_

Sora sat in her room mentally beating herself up. How could she do that to Tai? He didn't deserve that! He has always been so good to her! And that's why she liked him… He wasn't like the other boys that were too into other boys because they thought that girls were gross and had "coodies" Tai was different, he had always treated Sora like an equal… She loved that… She loved him… All these thoughts went through Sora's mind as she tried fighting back tears for leaving Tai by himself.

"_All the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said…"_

With her face stained with tears, Sora was able to stop crying and went to find her mom. She had already told her how she felt about Tai, and her mom told her to listen to her heart and that she could never go wrong that way. Sora wanted to believe that so much, but what if she and Tai became boyfriend and girlfriend, and what if they didn't like each other the same anymore? Would they hate each other? Will they completely loose the great relationship that they had?

"Sora dear, what's the matter?"

"Mama, I can't take it anymore…"

"Is it about Tai?"

"Yes…I-I-I- came so close to telling him but then I got so scared and I ran back home leaving him there at school waiting for me."

Sora's mother held her and whispered comforting words into her ear.

Sora was able to stop crying again and looked up into her mother's eyes.

"What do I do?"

"Listen to your heart Sora."

Sora nodded and grabbed her jacket and walked outside of her apartment to go to Tai's house.

"_Mother, looking at me, tell me what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind…"_

Tai had been sitting in his room and he had been quiet. He just placed his gym bag on the side of his bed and threw himself on it and covered his eyes with his arm as he slowly let out tears of frustration, hurt, and love flow from his eyes to his blue comforter. As Tai was still trying to sort out his emotions he heard a soft knocking at his bedroom door. He quickly got up and wiped his face with his pillow and did his best to steady his breathing as he got up and opened his door.

"Hey son, what's the matter?"

"Huh? What are you talking about dad?"

"Well, you came in from school and didn't even bother to say 'hi' and you just went to you room and stayed quiet. You usually aren't quiet Taichi. What's wrong?"

Tai sniffled and knew that his dad could see his red eyes and didn't know what to do, since he had talked to him about what he thought he felt for Sora, since his dad was also a guy, he thought that he would be able to help him out.

"Tai, is it about what we talked about earlier?"

All Tai could do was nod since he didn't trust his voice.

"What happened?"

"Well, she told me to meet her at our usual hang out, the circle, and that she had 'something to tell me' so I ran there right after P.E. and waited. And waited, and waited. Dad I waited three hours and she didn't show. I thought that she was going to tell me that she loved me and then she didn't show up daddy, so I came home and now I don't know what to do or think."

More tears fell from Tai's eyes as his dad gently wiped them away with his thumb as he knew exactly what his son was going through. They both weren't the type to jump head first into these kinds of situations and told Tai to do what he felt he had to do, but he figured that Sora beat him to it and stood him up.

"It's okay Tai, maybe she didn't show up because she feels that same way and doesn't know what to do either."

"Maybe dad, but it just, it just hurts…"

"I know son, I know… Why don't you go freshen up in your room and I'll make us some hot chocolate and we'll watch a movie because it looks like it's about to rain pretty soon.

Tai just nodded and went back to his bed as his dad went to the kitchen.

"_Daddy, lookin' at me, will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?"_

As Tai was about to lie down on his bed, he saw something coming towards his house from the corner of his window. He moved the blind and saw Sora running holding her jacket tightly and it looked like it had already started raining. His heart skipped a beat and he immediately put on his shoes and grabbed the nearest umbrella that his dad always kept in Tai's closet. "Dad, I'm going outside for a bit!"

Tai's dad smiled, knowing that his son was following his heart, but was a little worried about the weather, but knew better than to ruin what was already in motion.

"_All the things she said, all the things she said, runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head. All the things she said, all the things she said, runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head. All the things she said; this is not enough…. This is not enough…"_

"Sora!"

"Tai!"

Tai opened the umbrella and Sora walked right under and said, "Tai, there is something I need to tell you." Tai's heart could not have been beating any faster, but he grew brave and said, "I do too." Sora smiled and said, "Tai, I love you." Tai smiled from ear to ear, "I love you too."

They both hugged and held each other close in the middle of the cold and the rain and neither felt guilty for wanting to hold each other so close; tears of joy ran down both their faces. The hug ended and they looked into each others eyes.

"Sora, why are you crying?"

"I can ask you the same thing."

Tai blushed, "I'm not crying, my face got wet from your jacket, honest."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. His eyes went wide and eventually gave into the kiss and returned it as best he could since this was the first kiss that he had ever gotten. Tai dropped the umbrella as the kiss ended but the both continued to hold one another.

"Come on Sora, my dad is making some hot chocolate."

"Are you sure he won't mind?"

"I'm positive," he said as he held her hand with his, and walked her into his house for some hot chocolate and a movie. Everything that both of them had ever wanted had happened and they could not be any happier. Sora loved the way Tai's hand felt in hers and he loved the way his hand perfectly fit hers, just as he dreamed.

"_All the things she said… all the things she said… all the things she said…"_


End file.
